Kaneki The True One Eye Owl
by Rycon58
Summary: Two partners, Amon and Arima, get information by a captured ghoul about the 20th ward. As they venture to the 20th ward they find out the information they were given were true. Having Arima in the 20th ward brings out the one eye owl. Things dont go the way the one eye owl would have thought, but it'll do as his organs are transported into Kaneki's body.


_**This is going to be my first serious fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it.**_

 ** _Di sclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul_**

* * *

"Ghouls ... creatures that blend in with the humans. Though they look like humans their main source of food are humans. The only way to prevent anymore damage to the human race are ghoul investigators. They are supposed to hunt and kill these vicious creatures tha-" the television hanging on the wall was quickly turned off due to a very agitated female. She had purple shoulder lengthen hair that covered one of her eyes that with held anger. She sat at a stool that was at the counter of the coffee shop that she worked at. "Agh such a slow boring day" she said with spunk.

A chuckle came from an old man that stood behind the counter, drying off coffee cups. He had his hair slick back and wore a uniform that was too fancy for the coffee shop itself. He was the owner of the place called 'Anteiku'. As he ignored her complaint he moved on to wiping the counter until the door creaked. A little bell jingled and alerted the two employees that customers have arrived.

The old man turned his body to notice two gentlemen who had good posture. One had snowy silk hair and wore glasses that covered his dead eyes. He wore a brown drench coat that was an ugly contrast to the much more well built man with a blue suit. The man in in the suit had coal colored hair that made a good contrast to the man standing to his right shoulder. The old man gave them a smile and a nod the gave them permission to take a seat. The men nodded back and sat at the other side of the counter from the girl sat at.

The old man cleared his throat and asked " what would you two fine gentlemen want today?"

The guy wearing glasses spoke up first and said "I would like a cup of coffee that is deeply roasted. How about you, Amon?"

"Oh I would like the same as Arima." He said pointing at the guy next to him. The old man raised an eyebrow to the name that Amon mentioned. Arima and the girl across the countered realized a strange reaction from the old man. "Is there something wrong with that order, sir?"

"Not at all" he gave them a quick look and then turned to the girl and said "Touka would you please get the right coffee beans from the storage room?"

She got up and said "of course I will." She walked into a room that was in the back.

Amon took a look around the coffee shop "this is a nice and peaceful shop that you have, sir."

"Yes it is, I tried to make it feel like the customers have a home." He responded. Touka came back with the can of coffee beans. "These are the right ones, right Yoshimura?"

"Mhm" he responded with a nod coordinated with his answer. He turned away from the customers to brewed their coffee. Once the coffee was made he served them the coffee gently. For a few minutes they sipped in silenced as the two employees went back to their what they were doing before.

Once the coffee cup was empty they thanked the employees for their services and walked out. "Well that was a bit awkward." Touka said. "But they were suspicious, huh?"

"Touka I want you to be careful and don't raise any suspicion to yourself ... those were ghoul Investigators."

"They were?"

"Yes and definitely watch out for the one named Arima."

"Why specifically him?"

"I ran into him once before. Long story short it didn't go so smoothly."

"I haven't been an active eater as some ghouls." As the comment came out the door rang and a girl with light purple hair and red glasses walked through. She had pale skin and a kind smile on her face. She opened her mouth to say "oh? Are you talking about me?" She said pointing at her self, looking innocent.

"Ugh" Touka muttered and laid her head down.

* * *

 ** _"There is a coffee shop called Anteiku in the 20th ward"_**

Arima stopped Amon before they went to far from Anteiku. He spoke up "I want you to keep an eye on the girl waitress she seems to fit the description well. We'll accuse the old guy if it comes to the point that the girl is one first."

" ** _Its a shop ran by ghouls to serve ghouls, so you should suspect all"_**

"Alright." He said with a focused face.

Crossed the street was a shout from a pair of teens. "So Kaneki are you going to show me the beauty, that you told me about?"

"Shhhh keep it down Hide" an average looking boy said while holding a book as they then entered Anteiku.

On sight Yoshimura greeted the 2 youngsters "How are you guys today?"

"We're goo-" Kaneki tried to say before he was interrupted by hide.

"We're awesome!" he said grabbing and pulling down on Kaneki's shirt. Yoshimura started to chuckle. Kaneki was going to complain about Hide's rude jester but he then caught someone at the corner of his eyes.

"H-Hide there she is." He said while tightening his grip to the book.

"Whoa dude shes out of your league!"

"You cant keep those comments to your self?" he said and continued to mutter "a guy can dream you know."

"Can we order now!" Hide said over him laughing.

Touka walked towards them with a sheet that displayed their options to order from.

* * *

After a good meal and a cup of coffee they walked out of the coffee shop with faces that were pleased. By this time the sun was being swallowed up by the night. As Hide started to walk Kaneki home they heard a shout. The turned and saw the girl that Kaneki had a crush on running towards them. Kaneki was shocked that someone like her would try to talk to him, as he forgot about Hide. Hide saw that as they left, the shop was being locked by their waitress. He came to a conclusion that was why the girl would have any reason to leave at the same time as them.

As she finally reached them she caught her breath to say "I was reading and lost track of time and i didnt notice how dark it has gotten. W- would you guys walk me home?"

"That would be the nice thing to do right?" Kaneki said asking Hide.

"Of course." he said while elbowing Kaneki.

* * *

"Ugh I forgot to buy the sandwiches for my lunch tomorrow." Touka mumbled as she made her way to the convenient store that she usually goes to.

Once she stepped out of the convenient store she noticed the time and got irritated. If she didnt get to bed soon then she wouldnt have a good amount of sleep. When she doesn't have a good amount of sleep she gets even more cranky than usual and that could upset Yoriko. She started debating her paths and which ones would be quicker to get to her apartment.

She decided since its already pretty late there would be less humans to see her if she uses her powers. She jumped on top of the convenient store and looked around to decide the direction she lived in. She smiled and then started to jump from one building to another.

Usually she wouldn't have a care because of how safe the 20th ward is. But she forgot to take in account 2 gentlemen that came into the shop. Amons eyes got serious when he noticed the abnormal jump from a human. He lifted up his phone as he ran towards the direction of the ghoul.

\- BZZT BZZT -

"Hello?" Arima said peacefully.

"Arima it is confirmed. They're ghouls!"

"Understood." Arima said calmly as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Touka was flying from building to building peacefully until she thought she was close enough to her destination. As she took her first steps she had a strange feeling of her surroundings. Once she turned a corner into an ally she saw a familiar scene. A ghoul with her prey. The only usual scene was the fact that she knew the ghoul.

"Tch! Cant you do this in your own territory Rize?" She spit out.

"Oh?" She shafted her head. At the time she already revealed her true self to the prey. Hide was knocked out against the trash can with no serious wounds. But kaneki was scared to death as he hovered over hides body.

He continued to say "I am sorry Hide. This is all my fault." Tears were gushing out and was to freaked to notice Touka.

"Hey Touka, is there a problem?"

"Yes your'e going to make people suspect this area."

"Tch Tch what a good informative we had." a strange voice came out of no where. Touka and Rize turned and saw the ghoul investigator. Touka widened her eyes and Rize just smiled. Amon walked into the alley way with disgust. The two ghouls then turned the other way with a sense of a bigger threat. There Arima stood with his quinque already out to kill. This is when Touka started to think of escape routes.

On a roof above them was a well built guy with white hair and a scruffy looking beard.

\- BZZT BZZT -

"Hello." An old raspy voice came out of a phone.

"Yoshimura this is Yomo."

"What could be so bad that Yomo calls me?"

"Rize has got Touka involved in a bad situation ... two ghoul investigators are here and one of them has a strong presence."

"Oh? That must be Arima ... i will see what i can do."

They both hung up their phones. Yomo looked down and wondered when he should step in.

"Hello boys." Rize smiled " Could you guys look away for a moment? Its not polite to watch a girl feast."

"You bastard!" Amon yelled as he ran to stop her. Frightening she was to fast and already had her kakuhou impale kaneki.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Amon ran and swung his quinque at the kakuhou but it only made Rize withdraw her kakuhou and kaneki dropped onto the ground. Amon then took all his concentration and forced his quinque at Rize. But with a swift dodge and was aiming towards Touka. Yomo appeared and stopped it with one hand. Wearing his mask he had less of a chance of being found out about unlike Rize.

"Damn were out numbered" Amon whispered.

"Dont worry." Arima said quickly appearing behind Rize and jabbing her with his quinque which was revealed as a lance.

She smiled and gagged a little bit. "I would love to play and also feast, but this may be to much for me fellas." She then jumped onto a building and ran off.

"Arima, ima chase her alright!"

"No, we now have bigger problems."

Appeared before them stood the One Eye Owl. Shards came out of his back and 2 tails that were seeking for blood. Arima stood with his usual unfazed look.

Amon glared at the creature that every investigator has feared.

"You want to finish where we left off?" Arima said to the owl. Flash back to when the owl invaded a ghoul investigators headquarter appeared upon Arima.

"Can you take her and run?" The Owl said staring at Yomo.

Yomo nodded and picked up Touka and threw her over his shoulders.

"Hey put me down you goat! We have to help him!"

"Orders are orders" Yomo turned to the owl and nodded again as he disappeared.

"Dont worry Amon we know her identity. We'll find her again." Amon was surprised that Arima already knew what he was thinking, but he was correct on the scenario.

"Then I cant simply let you guys out of my sight" The owl spoke up.

"AHHHHHHH" Arima and Amon both charged at the beast. Shards where shot but they weren't fast enough to hit their target. Amon took the fist jump, but he quickly learned his mistake as one of the tails threw him against the building. Arima then hurried with his quick jab, but the owl jumped and threw more shards. Arima spun and danced in between the shards the fell a pond him. Amon appeared behind the owl and swung with all of his might. Even though it was blocked with the two tails of the owl it was a mistake. It left his back wide open as Arima jumped to strike his back.

They landed on top a roof and stared each other down. They quickly ran at each other. The battle was at a stalemate as both couldn't make a move that could give them the edge. They then delivered each other crucial blows. But the Owl knew he was at a disadvantage when it was two to one and one was Arima. Maybe if Yomo was here the battle could be fair. The owl then finally took a blow from Arima that led the owl to fall.

Falling from his pedestal.

Arima stood above him and stared him down as he dived towards the fallen owl. Smashing in to the ground the lance destroyed the last chance of winning the battle. The Owl made his final stand. Arima took a jump back and watched the owls following actions. Amon scraped himself towards the edge of the building to watch. Even though he was in agonizing pain due to the owl lashing out on his legs.

Instead of a final stand against Arima he picked up Hide and Kaneki. He thought it would be a problems if the two humans fell into their hands. He then did a weak nod and disappeared.

"Arima!"

"Running huh? Why didn't he feast on the humans right here and now..?"

"Huh?"

"If he doesn't eat them then he'll die ... but he didn't."

* * *

"Also ... I cant lose valuable customers." He chuckled as he started to transform to looking like a human when he crashed into a construction sight.

Kaneki woke up and noticed he was in the hospital. His left eye was dark black with red pupil. He hesitated as he said "what happened to me." He quickly covered his eye that had a strange sensation to it and yelled.

Once a week passed everything was explained to him. His doctor Akihiro had Three people come into his room. One only had brusing, Hide, another one had major injuries, Kaneki, and the last one was killed, Yoshimura. Since Yoshimura had good health and the organs that Kaneki needed, the solution was obvious.

* * *

 _ **Sorry if it was a little confusing a lot needed to happen for this scenario to happen, but i hope you'll enjoy it and please leave a review :D**_


End file.
